Shall I Alone Carry the Blame?
by vylrael
Summary: Doctor Albert Wily is finally dead. A letter had been left behind for Doctor Light and Rock.
1. Chapter 1

Shall I Alone Carry the Blame?

By Vylrael

Introduction

Let it never be said that Dr. Albert Wily did not touch anyone's life. Perhaps he did not do so in a particularly positive way, but he certainly did do it. Even though most of the people in his life were enemies, the memorial service for him was full. Of them, only three were human: Dr. Thomas Light, Dr. Mikail Cossack, and Kalinka Cossack. The rest of the guests were made of steel and circuitry. Rock, Blues, Roll, Bass, and several Robot Masters were collected around the coffin that was about to be buried. Admittedly, the wooden casket was empty. When they found the doctor's body, it was hooked up to several machines. Even the other two roboticists were unable to make heads or tails of the system's actual purpose, but the fact remained that their former colleague had no pulse.

It was shocking to see some of the reactions. Even the robots that had shown minimal interest in attending looked saddened by the loss of the doctor. It was better for the world. They knew that. There was finally a chance at peace. They would be able to stop their constant fighting. Still, the death of Wily ended a chapter in all of their lives regardless of what side of the conflict they were on. What had started as just an old man's attempt to gain recognition turned into full-scale war. Most people in the streets celebrated. They had never known the man. To them, he was a photo in a newspaper and a headline about the conflicts that had become known collectively as the Wily Wars. To these humans and machines that lived their lives aiding or fighting against him, it was different. Many of them saw him slowly grow more and more mad after each failure. While cheers rang out in the city outside his laboratory, Dr. Thomas Light had privately sobbed at the news that his onetime friend had died.

As the service began to wind down, another surprise was added. Blues walked over to his father and brother, looking even more serious than normal. He explained the situation to them. He had been approached by Wily in the days leading up to the man's death. A task was entrusted to him and, for all his issues with the doctor, Blues agreed to carry it out. A letter had been given to him. As Wily had requested, he did not open it. It was set on a table in a private room the funeral home set aside for grieving people to retreat to if they needed a moment away from the group. It was meant only for the eyes of Rock and Thomas Light. Both quietly thanked Blues and went to the room without another word.

On the dark wood table, a parchment envelope sat there waiting. Bone white wax with a skull image pressed into it sealed the thing. A letter opener was left next to it. Both Rock and Dr. Light stared in silence for a few moments before the older man took each object into his hand. With only the slightest hesitation, he took the blade to the envelope, pulled out the paper inside, and began to read the handwritten words...


	2. Chapter 2

The Letter

Dear Thomas and Rock,

We've been at this fight for years. As much as I want to continue, my body just cannot go on. Thomas, look at our creations. I've been thinking of them in what I know to be my final days as a living human. We age, Tom. We die. Our sons are timeless though. They live forever so long as they are maintained. We've created something better than we could ever be, and we used them to fight each other. I regret none of it.

If you thought this would be a final apology or a final confession, Tom, you were wrong. Do you think that I didn't read the newspapers all these years? I created marvels of science. I made discoveries that could have changed the world. Gamma, Ra Moon, Sunstar, King. In one way or another, these were great machines. The world will not remember that, Tom. To them, I am a villain and a monster. You said that my name could not be attached to our collaborations because of my previous work. You ignored my argument that it would let me clear my name. You did not care, Tom. You did not care about the name of Albert Wily. You only wanted to make a name for yourself. For Thomas Light. Well, congratulations Tom. You are the hero now, but we will see whose legacy lives on longer.

I can imagine that the headlines are now talking about "Everlasting Peace," aren't they? You know that it's not true, Tom. We did not invent war. The Wily Wars were nothing compared to what humans did before we used living machines to fight in our name. For now, Mega Man and Dr. Light are heroes. You are the saviors of humanity. Look ahead Tom. Look a few decades or even centuries from now. Maybe in the year 21XX or further still. What will tomorrow's machines look like? Will they be assistants like Rock was meant to be? Will they be workers like Guts Man? Will they be barely sentient tools like the Mets? Or will the look more like Sniper Joes, Tom? What designs will be dug up in the future? Will they be more interested in a logging robots or war machines? You know the answer.

To think, Tom, that we managed all of this while fighting with one another. To think that we changed the world while focused on one another's destruction. I can only imagine what we would have achieved if you had not pushed me aside to take the spotlight for yourself. I will admit that the first time was little more than a temper tantrum on my part. It would not have turned into what it did if you had only taken the time to give me the credit I had earned. Would I have been imprisoned? Of course. Would I have been released? It's likely. Think back to that first time. I did not hurt any humans. I was not yet a murderer. All you needed to do was say that I had worked alongside you and that I deserved to be recognized for it.

My hand is trembling now. I don't know if it's from the years of rage that I've built up or from my weakening body. I'll end this letter with a message for Rock. Thank you. I gave you a token of my appreciation all that time ago by helping end the disaster, but I never told you myself that I was grateful to you for saving my life during the Roboenza epidemic.

Sincerely Yours,

Doctor Albert W. Wily


End file.
